Sora's threesome with two people
by Madriddler
Summary: Sora from the future travels back in time to bring Sora from the present back to his time to have sex with him and Riku... oh and something about the TARDIS and stuff yeah it's pwp


Sora was laying down in his room, looking out the window watching the sun gently set, making the sky above a mixture of orange, pink, and purple. He sighed as he turned his body, bored out of his mind. His mother found out that Sora was sneaking out to meet Riku in the middle of the night, so as punishment he had to stay in his room for a week, and his computer was unplugged. He was bored, and a bit horny, missing Riku's touches. With another sigh he moved again, grabbing his phone from his pocket, with a little smirk he turned on his phone, and immediately went to the internet, if he couldn't be with Riku tonight, he could always imagine. With quick movements of his thumbs, pictures of naked men appeared on his phone, all staring at the camera, making it so that they are almost staring directly at Sora. With a quick lick to his dry lips, Sora moved his pants down, exposing his flaccid cock to the air. He stared at the men and moved his free hand to his flaccid cock, moving it between his fingers getting it hard at the men.

He slowly got hard as he moved down the pictures his eyes roaming from one man to another, now and again he saw a picture of two men having intercourse, he would stop there for a moment and imagine it was him and Riku, with Riku getting ready to deflower him. He slowly moved his phone down, the picture of the men having sex fresh in his mind. He started to sweat, the clothes he was wearing starting to stick to him as he moved his hand slowly up and down his now erected cock. His other hand moved down; rubbing against his clothed chest and stomach, pass the light trail of hair leading to his cock and balls until they reached their destination. He raised his legs until they were arched and with deliberate slowness he circled his pointer finger around his puckered hole before he thrust it in, giving a small gasp at the tightness. He continued to finger himself, the sweat dripping off of him as he got into the rhyme of it, adding a second finger, and soon a third. He closed his eyes and imagined Riku's fingers and Riku's smirk as he continued to finger Sora. "Riku" Sora moaned.

He was far in his imagination that he didn't hear the sound of what seemed to be a police siren. The siren started low, but gained volume slowly, and then things started to be blown in every direction as if hurricane winds were in Sora's room. Sora noticed this and immediately stopped looking at the room as the chaotic wind continued. Then the weirdness just kept on getting weird for Sora for he could have sworn that in the middle of where the winds are coming from he saw a blue…box? As the sound got louder and the object gotten clearer, Sora backed away towards the wall. Yes, it is a blue box. The box looked like a police box from the 1950s London, and Sora could hear footsteps from inside the box. The blue door opened and out stepped a man. Sora gasped because the man looked exactly like him, he looked to be around twenty four, with a slightly muscular body, chocolate spiky hair, and ocean blue eyes.

"Finally got the right date." The man smiled. "I forgot I was that skinny" he then said chuckling.

"W-Who are you!?" Sora said looking scared.

The older man giggled and said "I'm you, well the twenty four version of you."

"Y-You're me?" Sora asked, looking doubtful. The man nodded, "Yep, come here I'll show you." He lifted his short sleeve shirt and said "See, same birthmark." Sora jumped back when he saw the crown shaped birthmark on the man's arm. "You are me." He said.

"Yep, and I'm here to bring you home, for a while." The older Sora said.

"Me? Why?" Sora asked.

"Because Riku and I want to do something kinky and near impossible." The older Sora grinned. "What's that?" Sora asked.

"To have sex with one of our younger selves." The older Sora said, "And since Riku said he never bottoms, that left you… or me, or us… whatever." The older Sora grinned.

"Okay… but how did you get here?" Sora asked.

The older Sora grinned "With this thing." He pointed to the blue box, "It's called a TARDIS I don't know what it stands for so don't ask, Riku and I umm barrowed it from this Doctor person. It's a time machine, so we thought why not. So come on, I promise you it will be very enjoyable." The older Sora said, his voice getting low and husky.

Sora gulped again and nodded, "Yeah."

"Perfect." The older Sora said, walking towards Sora and pulling him towards him. The older Sora bent down and kissed Sora, "You'll love this." He said, as he continued to kiss Sora passionately. He pulled away and said "Come on, we better hurry." He pulled Sora into the TARDIS and closed the door behind him. Sora looked around and gapped. The mechanical parts looked foreign to Sora as he looked around. "It's huge." He said.

"Bigger on the inside." The twenty four year old Sora said. He moved towards the center and sped walked around it, flipping random switches and pressing random buttons. The machine jerked as the sound started again. Sora ran towards the middle too, and held onto it, like the older version, and groaned as it continued to jerk. Suddenly the machine stopped and the older Sora grinned. "Come on now." He said.

The older Sora walked towards the door and opened it. Sora followed him and made a surprised noise when he saw that he wasn't in his room! No instead he was in a living room, with a shirtless man sitting on the couch. "There you are love." He said his voice deep and hypnotic. Sora looked at him and gulped at his appearance. The man had long silver hair, and was very muscular, with each muscle being perfectly tone and shining from the light tan the man has. Sora felt his cock grow harder the longer he stared at the man "Riku?" he asked.

The man chuckled, "Yes Sora it's me." The man then looked at Sora and said "I forgot you were that skinny."

"Shut up about me being so skinny! And when did you get so huge!?" Sora said, getting irritated.

Riku smirked and walked towards Sora, making him feel small compared to Riku's and even older Sora's height. "You want to see how big I am Sora?" Riku breathed into his ear, licking it.

"Y-Yes." Sora said. Riku smirked and looked at the other Sora, "Looks like he wants to play, should we let him?"

"Yes we should." The older Sora smirked. He pulled Sora towards him and kissed him roughly, his hands moving quickly towards Sora's shirt, ripping it off of the younger Sora. Riku then took this chance to kiss Sora's neck, licking and biting at one spot, making the younger Sora moan. Sora was overfilled with pleasure, and they barely even started. The older Sora moved his hand to feel Sora's clothed cock and smirk, "Wow you're very hard Sora… I can't wait to have it in my mouth." He then crouched down and pulled Sora's pants down until they pooled at his ankles. Riku pushed Sora to the couch, and helped the older Sora get Sora naked. The young Sora was soon on the couch naked and moaning as the older Sora wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbing his head very slowly. The older Sora then move his finger towards the younger's hole and pushed in two fingers, making Sora scream in pain and pleasure. Riku took this time to unzipped his pants and move them down slightly, revealing his rock hard ten inch cock. He then move towards Sora's mouth and slammed it in it, making Sora's scream cut short. Sora choked a bit before adjusting to the size, swallowing around the cock as he deep throated Riku. "You're so good." Riku moaned. Sora moaned around the penis, sending shivers up Riku. Sora then screamed when the older Sora added a third and fourth finger. The older Sora looked up and grinned, "I think he's ready Riku." He said. He then stood up and removed his pants, revealing his erected penis, that while big, was still significantly smaller then Riku's. The older Sora lined up his cock and slammed it into Sora, making him scream, his cock rock hard and pulsing. "Fuck you're tight." The older Sora cursed. "Riku, you have to feel this." He said. Riku nodded and moved, removing his dick from Sora's mouth to instead being by the older Sora's side. "I'm sure we both can fit." Riku smirked. He aligned Sora's ass and his dick and slowly pushed in, making Sora scream. "Fuck." Riku cursed. He then started to move with the older Sora in rhyme. They both found Sora's prostate, and took turns slamming into it with all their might, making Sora scream in pleasure as sweat covered his body, and tears swell in his eyes. "I told you you'll love this." The older Sora grunted. Riku grunted in agreement and increased speed, feeling his end near. "I'm going to cum." He said. "Me too." Said the older Sora.

They increased rapidly, fucking the young Sora with all their might and strength, sweet drenching from them and Sora, who continued to moan and scream in pleasure. The older Sora and Riku gave one last thrust before screaming, filling Sora's ass with their cum. Sora screamed at the sensation of being filled and cam, his vision going white as his entire body was being covered in his cum. His penis was still ejaculating when the older Sora and Riku pulled out, the cum in Sora's ass oozing out. Riku smirked and bend down, licking younger Sora's ass, swallowing the cum before moving to the younger Sora, kissing him and pushing the cum in his mouth. Sora swallowed and moaned at the salty yet delicious flavor. He then gave a light moan when he felt the older Sora's and Riku's tongues on his body, licking up his cum. "Delicious." Riku said, kissing the older Sora, then the younger. "We have to do this again." Both Soras nodded as they got up, dressing themselves in their pants and shirts, except for Sora whose shirt was destroyed.

They heard a door opened and in came three people, an English looking person, with a darken skin woman, and a man who eyed them with a smirk. "Ah there it is good." The English man said.

The man with the smirk walked up to the two Soras and Riku and said "Hi, I'm Jack Harkness."

"We don't have time for flirting come on." The man said.

"What I'm not flirting." Jack said, shaking the younger Sora's hand.

"Every time you talk to someone you are." The man said. Jack rolled his eyes and kissed Sora's hand "Till next time kid." He said.

"Doctor, look at them." The woman said.

The Doctor looked and nodded "Ah I see, two versions of the same person at the same time, which is impossible and should destroy two thirds of the universe as we know it, but for some reason here they are and the universe is intact. Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute… ah! Got it, one of you must have used the TARDIS to travel to the past to collect the past version of him and bring him here for whatever reason."

"Are we going to bring him back?" the woman asked.

"Yes of course we have to! Jack, get him we leave immediately." The Doctor said.

"Of course." Jack smirk grabbing Sora's arm. "So kid, what's your name?" he asked.

"Sora…" Sora said.

"Well Sora, you're about to have the ride of your life." Jack smiled.

**End of One shot. Please review and have a nice day. **


End file.
